Data collection devices are frequently used to collect and/or update geographic databases. However, these data collectors are typically relatively large and heavy for a handheld device and therefore may be unwieldy for an operator to use. Additionally, these data collectors use a large number of buttons and icons for specific data entry functions. As a result, the operator of one of these data collectors has to be trained to properly use the interface and may have difficulty operating the device, even after receiving this training. Additionally, these data collectors are relatively expensive (e.g., $1500-$5000) and therefore the initial purchase and/or replacement of lost or stolen data collectors is not a trivial investment.